<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifício Áureo by GgsSatoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258400">Sacrifício Áureo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GgsSatoru/pseuds/GgsSatoru'>GgsSatoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cavaleiros de Ouro, Gen, Gold Saints - Freeform, Hades Arc, Saga de Hades, poem, poema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GgsSatoru/pseuds/GgsSatoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curto poema sobre os Cavaleiros de Ouro e até onde sua infindável coragem os levam para salvar Atena e a Terra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifício Áureo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muito me emociona<br/>Ver um santo guerreiro<br/>Ver a amizade que o impulsiona<br/>E o sentimento verdadeiro.</p>
<p>Suas lutas por paz<br/>Calmaria nos traz<br/>Com justiça, segue em frente<br/>A armadura reluzente</p>
<p>Me emociona muito<br/>Seu trabalho em grupo.<br/>Para destruir o maior dos muros<br/>Morrem todos juntos.</p>
<p>Suas lutas têm ideais,<br/>Pelos quais seguem leais.<br/>Salvar a deusa Atena,<br/>Proteger sua amada Terra.</p>
<p>Oh, santos guerreiros<br/>São capazes de fitar a verdade!<br/>Oh, grande Cavaleiros,<br/>Pela deusa tendes lealdade.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esse é um poema curtinho que eu fiz para uma avaliação escolar lá no ginásio, bem velhinho hahah A Saga de Hades é uma das que mais me emocionam em toda a franquia, e muito disso se deve ao caminho que os cavaleiros de ouro fazem desde o Santuário até o Muro das Lamentações.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>